Her Perfect Man!
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: Kimiko's pen pal from Sacremento, California, runs away from a wedding, that she doesn't want to be in. When she heads for the Xiaolin Temple, she finds herself at a certain evil lair. You can only guess what happens. RaiKim, ChaseOC, JackOC. Plz, R&R.
1. Runaway Bride

Sorry to tell you, but you don't see the Heylin until the next chapter. Just to tell you, I **don't** own Xiaolin Showdown.

* * *

"Her Perfect Man  
Chapter One:  
Runaway Bride!"

A young girl with balck hair as dark as the shadows, and crystal blue eyes, walks down the isle, of the church for her wedding. At the alter is the priest, and the groom, waiting for her. The groom had brown, curly hair, and dim, brown eyes. She was obviously wearing a white, wedding gown, and he was wearing a tux. She walks up the stairs to the altar, while gently grabbing the groom's hand with grace. Finally, the priest spoke.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony, if there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold there peace." He stated. "Let us proceed. There are many types of love, but now is a day that new love is born." The priest added.

"Are you nervous?" The groom whispered to his bride.

"No." She answered calmly.

"Do you, Ryochi Suzanagi, take this woman, in sickness, and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked the groom.

"I do." Ryochi answered, nodding his head.

"And do you, Kaiyula Mozukage, take this man, in sickness, and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked the bride.

"I..." Kaiyula paused. Everyone stared at her. "I..." She hesiated yet again. _"This is wrong."_ She thought. Kaiyula let go of Ryochi's hand, and ran out of the church, then called for a cab.

"Kaiyula?" Ryochi wondered, as he ran after her.

While everyone was wondering: "What the hell happened," Kaiyula returned to the room in her mansion, got out of her wedding dress, and got into a summer blue skirt, and a white, long sleeved sweater. She then, packed up a suit case, and headed for an airport.

"Hello, may I help you?" The clerk woman asked.

"I would like to buy a ticket to Beijing, China." Kaiyula said to the woman.

"Do you have any form of identification?" The clerk asked her. Kaiyula dug into her skirt pockets, and got out a passport, and handed it to the clerk. "Very well. That will be..." The clerk stopped speaking as Kaiyula gave her a check. The clerk handed her a plane ticket. "Have a nice time." She said.

"Thank you." She said. Kaiyula walked away to find her gate. She gave the woman her ticket, and got on the plane, then the doors shut. Little did she know that she was followed by Ryochi. While she was waiting for the plane to take off, she called someone on her cell, and heard an answering machine.

"Hi, this is Kimiko, I'm not able to take the phone so please leave a message after the beep." The answering machine said, followed by a beep.

"Kimiko, it's Kaiyula Mozukage, your pen pal, I'm just calling to say that the guy I told you about is not what I said he was, and I ran away from the wedding, so, I wanted to ask if it was alright if I could stay at the temple in China to hide from him, he'll more than likely follow me, so, I'll see you at the temple. Bye." She said, then hung up her phone. A few moments later, the plane took off.

* * *

You'll be surprised on who she's with, after she gets off the plane in Beijing, and heads for the temple.


	2. The wrong way

Ok,... just to tell you: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Here's some info. you may need:

1) Where Kaiyula's going isn't just outside of Beijing, she walks a few hundred miles.

2) The ages of the monks:

Kimiko: 19

Omi: 17

Clay: 21

Raimundo: 20

3) I tried my best, don't bark at me.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
The Wrong Way."

Kaiyula's plane landed in Beijing, China. She began to walk outside of the city with a map that Kimiko gave her if she ever came to visit. She went straight to the river near Hawk Rock. The wind sped up, and blew the map into the river. Kaiyula sighed, she didn't get a good look at the map. All she remembered was to go across the river, then to go left or right.

She crossed the river, and decided to turn left. She continued to walk that way until something came into view. It was a vast waist land, and up on a near by cliff, was a volcano that looked horrifying. Her head was spinning, she went the wrong way, obviously.

She turned around, in hopes that she could still make it to Kimiko. She couldn't explain it, after a few steps, the world started to spin, and she started to wabble. Her stomach was churning, and she was beginning to hear things. Next thing you know, she fell not a moment sooner. She felt cold, and confused. The last thing she saw was a human shaped shadow among the hard ground of the waist lands. Then, the light she saw turned black. She was officially unconcious.

--

A group, that included three adults, and one teenager, waited in the entry way of a temple, as the sun began to set. Three boys, and one girl.

The girl wore a red robe, and black, chinese slippers. She had black hair, held into pig-tails. Her eyes were blue, and her skin was white as snow.

The small boy had a roung, yellow head, and black wore a chinese, red shirt, black pants, and black, chinese slippers.

A different boy was a bit taller, and his hair was spicked up, and brown. His eyes are green, and his skin was a light tan. He wore a black, chinese shirt, white pants, a gold medalion, and black, chinese slippers.

The last boy had white skin, short, blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a red, chinese shirt, white pants, a cowboy hat, and black, chinese slippers. Finally, the cowboy spoke. "Kimiko, where is that friend o'yours." He asked with a cowboy accent, to the girl.

"I don't know, Clay." The girl identified as Kimiko answered, shaking her head at the cowboy called Clay. "She said she'd be here." She added.

"I don't know, Kimiko, maybe she got lost." The boy with the medalion, and brazilian accent said.

"She couldn't have, Raimundo. I sent her a map, in case she was going to come here." Kimiko said.

"Maybe she lost it." The small boy said.

"She wouldn't, she doesn't misplace her things, Omi." Kimiko said. They all let out a deep sigh.

"Come along, young monks. It's time to eat." An old man said from behind them. They started their way back inside. Raimundo placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, and looked at her. Kimiko looked up, at the brazilian boy.

"Maybe she'll turn up tomarrow, Kimiko." He said in genuine care. Kimiko smiled, leaned up, and kissed the boy's cheek. Raimundo blushed, lightly, grabbed her hand, and ran inside with her for dinner.

* * *

You probably already know where Kaiyula ended up, but you'll be surprised what will happen in the next chapter.


	3. Sight of the Girl

I know, quick update, but I couldn't wait.

* * *

"Chapter Two:  
Sight of the Girl"

A man that looked about twenty years of age walked through the waist lands near a volcano. He had long, black hair, and light skin. His eyes were brown, and were like a dragon's eye. He wore green armor, and black boots. He stepped further, and further away from the volcano. Only twenty-five minutes later, as the sun began to set, he was ready to turn back, when he saw something.

It was a beautiful young girl, about his age. She also had long, black hair, and white skin. She wore a summer blue skirt, and a white, long sleeved sweater. The man saw that the woman wasn't awake.

He walked over to her, and knelt down next to her. He flipped the woman's body over to see that she was unconcious. He looked for a pulse. Once he found one, he realized that it was strong. Her breathing was normal. _"What has happened to this girl?"_ The man wondered. He placed his hand upon her forehead, and realized that the girl grew ill over the time she was traveling. _"What should I do? Should I leave the girl here to die or should I save her life?"_ He asked himself. He knew that the girl wouldn't survive without medical care.

He had made up his mind. He picked up the women, into his arms, and headed for the volcano. He entered through a hidden door at the base of the volcano, and the door shut itself, behind him, automatically. He set the girl down, and snapped his fingers. Out of a distant hallway, two tigers appeared, and walked up to the man. "Get a guest room prepared for this woman. Also, get reaby with some herbs. She's grown ill, and is in need of immediate medical care." The man ordered.

The tigers bowed, went down a different hallway. The man followed the tigers to a bedroom that hasn't been used yet. "Go, and get the herbs, I'll handle the girl, for now." The man said. The tigers bowed, and left the room. The man set the girl down, and pulled back the covers. He then, set the girl down, in the bed, and pulled the covers over her, and up to her chin.

A panther entered the room, carrying a bucket of cold water in its mouth. Another one walked in, carrying a bascket of white cloths. They both set the baskets down next to the man. "Very good, you may leave." The man said. The panthers bowed, and left him. The man grabbed one of the cloths, and dropped it in the bucket of water. He grabbed the cloth from the bucket, and squeased out the excess water. He folded the towel, and placed it upon the girl's forehead.

The two tigers returned to the room with a basket of herbs. The turned toward them, and held out a hand, waiting to recieve the basket. The tiger dropped the basket in his hand. He placed the herbs on the nighstand, next to the bed. "Chase,... uh, I mean Master, when will this woman return to consciousness?" The other tiger asked, identifying the man as Chase.

"I do not know, Sagerei, but until she does, I expect you to make sure she'll be alright. Inject the medicine until she regains consciousness. I expect to know when ahe wakes up." Chase answered.

"I understand." The tiger identified as Sagerei said with a bow.

* * *

Weird? Maybe. Though, I guarentee you, that girl is in for a big surprise when she wakes up.


	4. conference with the dragons

"Chapter Four:  
Conference with the Dragons."

Another plane landed in Beijing a few hours later, and off the plane was the ex-groom, Ryochi, wearing a blue torso, black pants, and tan shoes, along with five others.

One was a female with long, brown hair, and dark, blue eyes. She wore a light pink dress, and black high heels.

Next was a male with curly black hair, brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, navy blue dress pants, brown loafers, and a brown belt.

The next was a girl with long, black, curly hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blood red, knee length, puffed collared, dress, and the same colored high heels.

Another girl came along. She had long, black hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She wore a blue blouse, black dress pants, and purple heels.

Finally, there was a boy wearing a red torso, navy blue dress pants, and black loafers. He had short, brown hair, brown eyes, and pale white skin.

_"Kaiyula, where are you?"_ Ryochi thought, staring at the sky.

--In Chase Young's Lair

Kaiyula was now asleep, in the bed, after three days of being Chase's house guest. Chase himself walked in to check on her once or twice a day, but left after a few moments.

The third day, Chase walked in again. Kaiyula still did nothing, except breathe. He was about to leave until he heard a small moan out of his guest. Kaiyula's eyes opened slightly, but the darkness of the room didn't help her see any better. "Wha...? Where...? Who...?" Kaiyula asked, wearily. Chase had put a hand upon her face, telling her to stay where she was.

"It's alright. You're still weak. Go back into your slumber. Your questions will be answered soon." Chase said, his calm, quiet voice relaxing her. Kaiyula was too tired to say anymore. Her eyes shut again, recapturing sleep, and holding it in her possession.

--With the Monks

They saw the figures who got off the plane, Ryochi included (I know it's odd how they found the temple, but I couldn't think of anything to say how, they didn't follow Kaiyula there, so I couldn't say that). They were brought inside, and talked to the monks. "So, you're Kaiyula's family, and you're the groom from the wedding?" Kimiko questioned.

"That's right!" Ryochi said.

"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but, Kaiyula isn't here." Kimiko said.

"What?!" The woman in pink said.

"Kaiyula did say she was coming three days ago, but she never showed up. We were thinkin' she got lost, and went for shelter in a different town." Raimundo said.

"Sorry to disappoint y'all." Clay said.

"Can you, at least, help us find her?" Ryochi asked Omi.

"I am sorry, but that is not my decision to make." Omi turned his head to Raimundo, who turned his head towards them. Though, you could tell he wanted to say "no," he caved.

"Alright. We'll help you find her, but what will happen after that is up to her." Raimundo said.

"Thank you." Ryochi said, shaking Raimundo's hand.

_"I know we'll regret this."_ Was his only thought.

--Chase's Lair

Kaiyula woke up, later that day, the room she was in was empty. _"I know I saw a man in here."_ She thought.

She got out of the bed, and to her surprise, she wasn't wearing the cloths she was traveling in. Instead, she found herself wearing a pair of red, fuzzy pants, and a long sleeved shirt of the same characteristics. _"Where'd this come from?"_ She wondered. At the edge of the bed, she found matching slippers. "Ok, weird." She said. She put the slippers on, and left the room.

She walked down the halls, holding her head, because of how tired she was. She soon found a large doorway that was slightly opened. She peered inside, and saw that someone was in a large chair, facing the same direction she was, and saw a large book. When a page came over, she figured someone was there. She opened the door slowly, and stopped, when she heard a masculine voice.

"What do you want?" It said, loud, and calmly. With a large gulp, she walked into the room, and saw a large library. She heard a book close, and a man, with long, black hair, wearing, what appeared to be armor. The man turned around to face her. "Oh. I see you're awake. Good." He said dully, his reptile like eyes staring into hers.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She asked.

"My name is Chase Young, and you, my dear, are in my palace." She gasped at the name. Kimiko did warn her about her enemies. "I see you've heard of me." He said with a smirk.

"Of course. Legends have said you betrayed the Xiaolin to become immortal, by drinking the soup of the dragon. Over time, you gained the title: Master of Evil. What I don't understand is, why did you save me?" She asked.

"You passed out on my land, if I didn't, you wouldn't be alive. Now, might I ask, what's your name, and what are you doing here in China? You're obviously not from here." He asked.

"My name is Kaiyula Mozukage. I came to China to escape a man, that I wanted nothing to do with." She answered. Chase walked up to her.

"I suggest you rest, until my servents come to your room, with some food. You've been unconscious for three days." It explained why she was dizzy.

"Whatever, but, before that, I got a question." She said, pointing to the cloths she was currently wearing.

"Relax, I have no such manner. I had some of my female servents put them on you, because you seemed cold. And, if you're wondering, no, I wasn't there when it happened." Kaiyula sighed of relief. Chase walked out of the library, leading Kaiyula back to her room.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, ut it will get better, well, for those two at least. Plz r&r


	5. exploring and fights

"Chapter Five;  
Exploring and Fights"

It had been three days since Kaiyula had became conscious, and she was put on very strict bed rest; only time she was allowed out of bed was for bathing, and to use the toilet, besides that, she couldn't move.

It became rather boring, though; now on her sixth day being at the warlord's lair, she claims to feel well, but Chase had kept her there, telling her she was no where near.

For the first couple hours, she spent it, staring up at the ceiling. Finally, after three hours, she couldn't contain herself. She felt fine, she could move on her own, and even though Chase might have been right, he gave her nothing to do during her time of boredom. _"This is a waist of time! That's it! I'm blowing this dump, no matter what Mr. Heylin Warlord says!"_ She decided in thought.

She got up, and went to the dresser to gather her clothes, and bag. She got dressed in black capris, a long, purple skirt, with a huge tear, and a gray tunic. She put on some black slippers, and black, fingerless gloves.

She placed the blue laced strap over shoulder, and walked peered out the door; no cats. She got out, and ran towards her left, hearing foot steps from the other direction. She ran through the darkly designed halls, until she found a door that seemed certain to be cat, and Chase free.

She went into the room, and shut the door behind her. She turned around, and was stunned. It was a training arena. The white circle in the middle of the room was a dark spiral within, coming from the same shade as the darkened tiles she was standing on. The marble columns were dark purple, and the wall pattern was of forest green.

There was a woman in the center of the room, long red hair, tanned skin, green eyes, wearing a black dress. When she heard the door close, she turned around, and stared at Kaiyula. "Oh, so you're the little house guest Chase picked up." She said. She only nodded in response. "Hey, why do you listen to him, anyways?" She asked.

Kaiyula was annoyed, but replied calmly. "If I was listening to him, I'd still be crammed in that room he put me in." I told her. They let out some chuckles; people like her seem to be the only people she get along with; rebellious, and somewhat creepy in modern society. "My name is Kaiyula Mozukage! What's yours?" She asked, holding out my hand, a grin on my face.

The other smirked. "Wuya!" She answered. Kaiyula's face paled.

_"The heylin witch? She doesn't seem as bad as Kimiko described, but I guess that's because she never got to know her."_ Kaiyula thought.

"You've heard of me?" Wuya questioned, with an arched brow.

"I have a friend who studies Chinese legends, how could I not hear of the powerful, heylin witch, herself, Wuya!" I exclaimed. It wasn't a complete lie, thankfully, so she bought it.

"Thank you!" She said; complimenting her was perfect strategy. Insult a witch, she'll try to burn you alive, is what Kaiyula believed. "So, decided to go exploring?" Wuya asked her.

Kaiyula chuckled lightly. "More or less, trying to find the way out of here! I'm getting tired of Smarty McAss running the show, ya know?" Kaiyula told her.

Wuya could only laugh. She already knew who Kaiyula was talking about, but never once came up with anything like that. "You're trying to make sure he doesn't see you?" She questioned.

One of Kaiyula's hands went to one of her hips with a smirk on her face. "Like I need a lecture from a smug bastard with a stick up his ass." She replied.

Wuya laughed a great deal. "I feel ya! Be happy you don't have to stay just to get your powers back." Wuya claimed.

"Well, no offense, but if you did have your powers, talking to you would be difficult!" She commented. They chuckled.

"Well, I know it may not be much, but I've got a deal for you. I haven't had any good practice in this place for months, and am in desperate need of some new competition. If you can give me that, I'll help you get out of here. Deal?" Wuya asked, holding out her.

Kaiyula shook it. "Deal!"

"Great! Let's get started, then, Kaiyula!" Wuya told her.

Kaiyula laughed. "You can just call me Kai. All my friends do!" She told her.

Wuya smiled. "Whatever you say, Kai." She said, getting to the other side of the room.

-- Chase's POV

I was going to kill that girl! She disobeyed me! Well, on a note, the girl isn't in my control, but her health was no where close to fine, even if it seemed so by first glance. I had to find her, before the illness made things worse.

I stopped abruptly, hearing Wuya's voice. "You've heard of me?" She questioned. I would've assumed she was talking to herself, staring at a mirror, if not for the fact I heard a response.

"I have a friend who studies Chinese legends, how could I not hear of the powerful, heylin witch, herself, Wuya!" It was that meddlesome girl! Well she hadn't gone too far, making it a bit more safe for her sake.

I completely ignored Wuya's 'thank you,' but heard something else that brought up a new subject. "So, decided to go exploring?" She questioned.

The Mozukage girl chuckled intently. Deciding now was just a time to listen to what she said, then drag her ass out. "More or less, trying to find the way out of here! I'm getting tired of Smarty McAss running the show, ya know?"

Wuya laughed; she knew I'd be raging at this girl for insulting me, but I was waiting patiently for this conversation to end. It's not everyday Wuya gets distracted like this. "You're trying to make sure he doesn't see you?" She asked.

I could see the girl's actions. One hand was placed on her hip as a smirk formed. "Like I need a lecture from a bastard with a stick up his ass." She commented.

I was about ready to come in there, myself, but kept calm as best as I could. The girl needed to learn respect. Wuya had begun laughing; figures. "I feel ya! Be happy you don't have to stay just to get your powers back." She told her. I shook my head; that wasn't gonna happen soon.

Kaiyula, as she called herself, had sputtered a few small laughs. "Well, no offense, but if you did have your powers, talking to you would be difficult." They started light laughter, once more.

If anything, I was getting fairly annoyed with the consolation, but only because the girl was sick was I going to give her any consolation; Wuya, on the other hand would have to endure upon my wrath if I heard one more insufferable insult.

I thought of the girl's sickness. I had remembered that it would trick the mind, sometimes, to slip things out that weren't meant for anybody to hear a little bit before becoming delusional, and collapsing with a sputtering cough. I had to get the girl back in bed, it was my only option.

"Well, I know it may not be much, but I've got a deal for you. I haven't had any good practice in this place for months, and am in desperate need of some new competition. If you can give me that, I'll help you get out of here. Deal?" Wuya asked.

A fight? If that happened, there was no stopping the side effects. "Deal!" I heard her say, anxiously. Not good!

"Great! Let's get started, then, Kaiyula!" Wuya told her.

She laughed. "You can just call me Kai. All my friends do!" She offered Wuya.

There was a short pause, before I heard the witch speak again. "Whatever you say, Kai." She said, as I heard footsteps depart to opposite ends of the room.

Just my damn luck!

* * *

i finally got back to this! im sry if i accidently made Chase a bit OOC. cya nxt time!


End file.
